Could have saved you
by Mecki
Summary: ItaSaku Sein Blick brannte auf meiner Haut wie die Stiche von tausenden kleinster Nadeln. Ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete. Seine stechenden Augen verfolgten mich.
1. Chapter 1

Could have saved you

Titel: Could have saved you

Autor: Romse19

Pairing: Itachi/Sakura

Widmung: Kimbii Alles Gute zum BDay!! *knuddel*

Summary: Sein Blick brannte auf meiner Haut wie die Stiche von tausenden kleinster Nadeln. Ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete. Seine stechenden Augen verfolgten mich.

~*~*~

Sein Blick brannte auf meiner Haut wie die Stiche von tausenden kleinster Nadeln. Ich wusste, dass er mich beobachtete. Seine stechenden Augen verfolgten mich nun schon ganze drei Tage lang.

Tagsüber konnte ich nirgends hingehen ohne der ständigen Beobachtung ausgesetzt zu sein und nachts verfolgte mich die geballte Intensität seiner Augen bis in meine Träume und ließ mich mit klopfendem Herzen aufschrecken.

Er war hier. Ich konnte es spüren.

Jedes Mal prickelte meine Haut, so als wäre ein kalter Luftzug vorbeigezogen. Es war einfach nur unheimlich.

„Sakura!" Ich erschrak. Mein Herz zersprang beinahe in meiner Brust.

„Du meine Güte, Naruto! Du hast mich erschreckt."

Der Blonde lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei schickt mich, wir haben eine neue Mission.", sagte er begeistert. Ihn schien es anscheinend kaum mehr in Konoha zu halten vor lauter Vorfreude auf die neue Mission.

Ein kühler Wind ließ eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen entstehen. Er war da.

„In einer Stunde am Tor. Hast du gehört, Sakura-chan?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen Rücken.

„Sakura-chan?!"

„Was? Ah, ja! In einer Stunde am Tor. Wir sehen uns, Naruto." Winkend lief ich die Straße entlang, bog kurz darauf um eine Ecke und lehnte mich gegen die steinerne Hauswand. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, blieb.

_Ich werde noch wahnsinnig._

Schwungvoll stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und lief, rannte beinahe, den restlichen Weg bis zu meinem Haus. Als ich die Türe hinter mir schließen konnte, fühlte ich mich augenblicklich sicherer. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bildete ich mir ein, das blutrote seiner Augen zu sehen. Nachdem ich kurz meine Augen zusammengekniffen hatte und danach in die Ecke starrte, konnte ich nur das schlichte Braun meiner Regenjacke erkennen.

„Ganz ruhig, Sakura", sprach ich mir selbst Mut zu, „Er ist tot. Du bildest dir das alles nur ein. Er. Ist. Tot!"

Ein plötzliches dunkles Lachen nahe meinem Ohr ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Schnell rannte ich den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinauf, direkt in mein Zimmer, wo ich geräuschvoll die Türe zustieß und mich auf mein Bett fallen ließ. Mein Atem ging schnell und das Blut rauschte laut in meinen Ohren.

_Es kann einfach nicht sein! Er ist tot! Er ist verdammt noch mal tot!_

Ich lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein.

Nichts…

Kein einziges Geräusch.

Noch fünf weitere Minuten wagte ich es kaum mich zu bewegen, doch schließlich erhob ich mich und sammelte mit fahrigen Bewegungen meine Sachen und Waffen zusammen, die ich für die Mission brauchte.

Diese Mission kam mir gerade Recht. Ich hoffte, dass außerhalb von Konoha-gakure das Gefühl des Verfolgt und Beobachten werden verschwinden würde. Mittlerweile kam mir das Ganze doch etwa suspekt vor. Anfangs glaubte ich noch, dass Naruto und Konohamaru versuchten mich reinzulegen, doch die Vorfälle häuften sich. Ich bekam Angst, versuchte nie allein durch Konoha zu laufen und selbst innerhalb meiner eigenen vier Wände fühlte ich mich nicht vollkommen sicher.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

Ich schwang den Rucksack auf meinen Rücken und lief die Treppe hinunter. Als ich durch die Tür ins Freie trat, fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich durch Eiswasser gegangen.

Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt, wollte so schnell wie möglich zu meinem wartenden Team und warf keinen Blick zurück zu meinem Haus.

Mein Herz verkrampfte sich unangenehm in meiner Brust; so als wollte es mich vor etwas warnen.

Doch vor was?

Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich mein Team am Tor von Konoha entdeckte.

„Sakura-chan! Da bist du ja!", begrüßte mich Naruto freudestrahlend, was mir ebenfalls ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel zauberte.

„Wo ist-?"

„Hinter dir.", antwortete eine kühle, dunkle Stimme.

Ich versteifte mich augenblicklich und meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Kalte Schauer jagten meine Wirbelsäule hinab und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, drehte ich mich um, bemüht einen normalen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Ich wusste allerdings, dass es vergebens war.

„Hallo… Sasuke."

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken, waren sie doch den seinen so unglaublich ähnlich. Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck wandte ich mich von Sasuke ab. Es schmerzte zu sehr ihn anzusehen. Die Erinnerungen waren immer noch zu frisch.

~*~

Die Nacht brach schnell herein und ehe wir uns versahen wurde der Wald um uns herum in ein angenehmes Farbenspiel aus Rot- und Orangetönen getaucht. Bald darauf schlugen wir unser Lager unter einer kleinen Ansammlung hoher Fichten auf.

Ein Feuer wurde entzündet, um die Dunkelheit und lästige Fliegen zu vertreiben.

Da ich nicht in irgendwelche belanglosen Gespräche verwickelt werden wollte, nahm ich meinen Schlafsack und breitete ihn unter einem etwas weiter entfernten Baum aus.

Meine Nerven waren immer noch bis aufs Zerreisen angespannt, denn ich rechnete jeden Moment damit Itachis blutrote, tote Augen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen zu sehen.

~*~

_Der Schmerz in meinen Beinen war unbeschreiblich._

_Naruto und Ich waren so schnell wie möglich in die Richtung, aus welcher die große, seltsame Wolke am Himmel zu erkennen war, gerannt. Ich hatte mir etliche kleine Wunden am gesamten Körper zugezogen, da wir ungeachtet der Dornen und Äste durch den Wald gehastet waren. _

_Es hatte nur eins gezählt: Sasuke!_

_Bei dem Gedanken an ihn zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in meiner Brust zusammen. _

Oh Kami! Bitte lass ihn noch am Leben sein!

_Bestärkt durch diesen Gedanken, rannte ich schneller und lief bald darauf neben dem aufgebrachten Naruto. _

„_Wir müssen uns beeilen!", schrie er mir zu und stieß sich kraftvoll von einem Baumstamm ab. _

„_Hai!" Meine Stimme klang brüchig. Genau wie ich mich im Moment fühlte. Ängstlich, klein, erschöpft,… schwach…_

_Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und beschleunigte erneut. Regen peitschte mir ins Gesicht und vermischte sich mit meinen ungesehenen Tränen. _

_Plötzlich standen wir auf einem Schlachtfeld. Der Boden war vielerorts gespalten und Bruchstücke des Mauerwerks eines Gebäudes ragten schräg in die Luft. Doch von Sasuke oder seinem Bruder war keine Spur. Selbst ihre Chakren konnte ich nicht spüren. _

Sasuke!

_Ich befreite mich aus meiner Starre und suchte mit trotziger Verzweiflung die Umgebung ab. _

„_Sakura, hier!"_

_So schnell mich meine lädierten Füße trugen lief ich zu Naruto, der sich heftig gestikulierend über etwas, jemanden, beugte. _

_Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus, als ich auf die leblose Gestalt Sasukes hinunterblickte. Er wirkte so friedlich, obwohl sein Gesicht eine unschöne Blutspur entstellte._

„_Sakura! Schnell!" Naruto riss mich aus meiner Starre. _

_Ich ließ mich auf meine Knie fallen, legte meine Hände auf Sasukes Brust und leitete Chakra in seinen Körper. _

„_Er lebt!", stieß ich erleichtert aus und nahm nur am Rande das „Kami sei Dank!" seitens Naruto wahr. _

_Sofort begann ich mit der Heilung seiner Wunden, doch ich konnte nicht sehr viel für ihn tun. Er war einfach nur sehr schwach, ausgepowert und benötigte Ruhe. _

„_Naruto, du musst ihn nach Konoha bringen. Er ist soweit okay. Nur sein Chakra ist beinahe komplett aufgebraucht."_

„_Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Naruto unsicher über den Gedanken mich alleine zurück zulassen. _

„_Ich komme gleich nach. Ich will nur noch schnell meine Wunden heilen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Ich lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. _

_Etwas widerwillig legte sich Naruto den schlaffen Arm von Sasuke um die Schulter und stütze ihn. „Beeil dich aber, Sakura-chan.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, ehe er mit dem Uchiha im Wald verschwand. _

_Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, lief ich zu Itachis leblosem Körper, der wie ein Stamm unbeweglich auf dem Boden lag._

_Ich musterte ihn._

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt, gelöst, so als wäre er von einer großen Last befreit worden. An seinen Fingern klebte Blut, das langsam vom Regen abgewaschen wurde. _

_Vorsichtig trat ich näher heran und kniete mich neben ihm nieder. Ich wusste nicht genau was ich tat, als ich meine Hand ausstreckte und eine Haarsträhne aus seinem unbeweglichen Gesicht strich._

_Auf einmal öffneten sich seine Augen. Sein Blutrot bohrte sich in mein Grün. Die Angst von zuvor war wie weggefegt. Ich erwiderte nur neugierig seinen Blick, der bis auf meine Seele hinab zusehen schien._

„_Ich könnte dich retten, Itachi." Meine Stimme hörte sich seltsam fremd an in meinen Ohren._

„_Du könntest mich retten.", bestätigte er. Seine Stimme war kräftig und klar und ließ nichts auf seinen momentanen Zustand hin schließen. _

_Seine Augen hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mit meinem Finger das durchgestrichene Konohasymbol auf seinem Stirnband nachfuhr. Sein Blick verließ währenddessen nie meinen. _

_Ein lautes Donnergrollen zerstörte den Moment und ließ mich in den wolkenbehangenen Himmel schauen. _

_Der Himmel weinte. Schwere, dunkle Tropfen prasselten auf mich nieder und durchnässten mich bis auf die Knochen. Die Kälte nistete sich in meinem leicht zitternden Körper ein. _

_Ich wandte meinen Blick vom Himmel ab und sah zu Itachi, dessen Augen mich leer und doch so voller Leben beobachteten. _

_Ich fühlte mich ruhig, frei…_

_Abrupt beendete ich den Blickkontakt, stand auf und lief langsam davon. Ohne einen Blick zu Itachi zurück zu werfen, verschwand ich zwischen den ersten Bäumen des Waldes._

_Ich hätte ihn retten können._

_~*~_

Mit laut klopfendem Herzen wachte ich auf und sah mich verwirrt um. Es vergingen einige Momente, in denen ich nicht wusste wo ich mich befand, doch dann hörte ich das leise Schnarchen Narutos und mir fiel alles wieder ein.

_Schon wieder dieser Traum…_

Diese Begegnung ließ mich nicht los. So gut wie jede Nacht erlebte ich es jedes Mal von vorne.

„Du hättest mich retten können, Sakura!" Eine Stimme ertönte hinter mir und ließ mich blitzschnell herumfahren.

Nichts.

Nur der braune Baumstamm der Fichte.

Seufzend schälte ich mich aus meinem Schlafsack und streckte mich ausgiebig. Die Anderen schliefen noch. Nur Kakashi saß wachsam auf dem Ast einer Fichte und hielt Wache. Er nickte mir grüßend zu. Ich erwiderte die Geste und lief so leise wie möglich durch die Bäume - weg vom Lager - tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ich musste meinen Kopf von den wirren Gedanken befreien, die mir im Moment die Sinne benebelten.

„Du hättest mich retten können."

Seine ruhigen Worte von damals erklangen nun wie eine Anklage immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf.

_Ich weiß!_

Ich begann zu rennen. Die kühle Morgenluft fühlte sich angenehm auf meinem Gesicht an. Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont auf und tauchte die Umgebung in ein dumpfes Rot, ließ alles irreal wirken.

Erneut spürte ich seine Augen auf mir. Sie schienen mich zu durchleuchten und jede meiner Bewegungen hervorsehen.

Panik breitete sich wie ein Feuer in mir aus.

_Es kann einfach nicht sein! Er ist tot! Ich habe ihn sterben lassen, verdammt!_

Mein Herz raste, drohte in meiner Brust zu zerspringen.

_Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!_

Keuchend blieb ich stehen, stütze meine Arme auf den Knien ab und atmete tief ein und aus. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass zahlreiche Tränen meine Wangen hinab liefen.

Ein plötzliches Knacken eines Astes nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt ließ mich in Kampfposition gehen.

„W-Wer ist da?!" Angst ließ meine Stimme zittern. Ich musste mich beruhigen.

Rote Augen starrten mich aus den Ästen heraus an. Ich schrie laut auf, stolperte rückwärts und rannte. Rannte, so schnell ich konnte.

_Was geht hier vor, verdammt?! Er ist tot! Er kann nicht am Leben sein!_

Deutlich konnte ich schnelle Schritte hinter mir hören. Ich bildete mir ein seinen heißen Atem im Nacken zu spüren.

„Du hättest mich retten sollen, Sakura!"

Erneut entwich mir ein lauter, hysterischer Schrei.

_Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!_

Ich wurde zu Boden gerissen. Die Luft wurde ruckartig aus meinen Lungen gepresst.

„Lass mich los! Lass mich los, Itachi!" Schluchzend schlug ich um mich und versuchte die Hände abzuwehren, die versuchten mich auf den Boden zu drücken.

„Sakura!"

„Nein! Ich will nicht! Lass mich los!" Ich versuchte ihn zu kratzen, doch er hielt meine Hände in einem unerbittlichen Griff.

Ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht ließ meinen Kopf zur Seite drehen.

„Beruhige dich, Sakura! Ich bin's!"

Durch einen Schleier aus Tränen heraus konnte ich verschwommen Kakashi-senseis Gesicht erkennen. Mein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ich bemerkte nur am Rande die beruhigenden Worte, die er mir zuflüsterte und dass er mir aufhalf. Ich bekam so gut wie nicht mit was mit mir passierte. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um Itachi.

_Ich hab mir das Alles nur eingebildet. Es war nur meine Einbildung, sonst nichts. _

„Ich hätte ihn retten sollen.", sagte ich plötzlich, was Kakashi mich verwirrt anschauen ließ.

„Wen?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

Mein Blick war wie gebannt auf die blutroten Augen gerichtet, welche mich zwischen den dunklen Ästen der Bäume heraus beobachteten.

~*~*~*~

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

Could have saved you – Kapitel 2

Titel: Should have killed you

Pairing: Itachi/Sakura

* * *

**Should have killed you**

**

* * *

**

Der Boden unter mir gab nach und ich fiel.

Ich riss meinen Mund weit auf, um zu schreien, doch kein Ton kam über meine Lippen. Meine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und blickten entsetzt in die schwarz-rote Finsternis um mich herum.

Blinde Panik überkam mich und ich begann wie wild um mich zu schlagen, doch meine Hände und Füße trafen nur ins Leere.

Der Aufprall kam völlig unerwartet.

Die Luft wurde schlagartig aus meinen Lungen gepresst und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre selbst der kleinste Knochen in tausend kleine Splitter zersprungen. Keuchend und schluchzend lag ich auf dem Boden, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Jeder Atemzug versetzte mir höllische Stiche durch den gesamten Körper.

„Sakura Haruno."

Ich wollte schreien, fortlaufen, mich verstecken, doch das Einzige, was ich konnte, war erneut laut aufzuschluchzen. Seine Präsenz jagte mir eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Fest kniff ich meine Augen zusammen.

Eine federleichte Berührung an meiner Wange ließ mich anfangen zu zittern. Angst durchströmte meinen Körper und lähmte mich. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Mit jedem Atemzug wuchs meine Angst ins unermessliche.

Kalter Atem streifte über mein Gesicht. Das Zittern verwandelte sich in ein unkontrolliertes Beben.

„Hast du Angst?" Seine tiefe Stimme erklang direkt neben meinem Ohr.

Ich schluckte und zwang meinen Körper regelrecht dazu sich zu bewegen und so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort, vor diesem Mann, zu fliehen, doch mein verräterischer Körper bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Ich kann deine Angst spüren, Sakura-chan." Nun klang seine Stimme seltsam weit entfernt und verzerrt, doch ich konnte immer noch den eisigen Hauch seines Atems auf meiner Haut spüren.

Ich wollte hier weg!

Ein erneutes Schluchzen durchdrang die Stille. Ich biss mir fest auf die Unterlippe, bis ich blutete.

Seine Finger fuhren fast zärtlich über meine Wangen, die von den Tränen feucht waren, über meine Nase hinweg bis zu meinen fest zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Ich bebte unter seiner Berührung.

„Sakura-chan." Seine Stimme an meinem Ohr hörte sich beinahe wie ein Seufzen an.

Die Finger verließen meine Lippen und auch das kalte Gefühl seines Atems verblasste. Ich wagte es nicht, erleichtert durchzuatmen. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas, doch mein Körper war immer noch angespannt.

Plötzlich legten sich kalte Finger um meinen Hals und drückten fest zu. Keuchend versuchte ich mich gegen die Hände zu wehren, doch egal wie sehr ich um mich schlug und trat, die Hände blieben eisenfest um meine Kehle. Die Verzweiflung trieb mir erneut Tränen in die Augen. Ich röchelte, bekam kaum Luft.

„Ich werde bekommen, was ich will, auch wenn ich es mir mit Gewalt nehmen muss!"

Eiskalte Lippen pressten sich auf meine. Ich riss meine Augen geschockt auf und schrie.

~*~*~

Schwer atmend sank ich auf die Knie. Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Rasen. Jemand hatte beruhigend einen Arm um mich gelegt, doch ich nahm es kaum wahr. Noch immer prickelten meine Lippen unter dem eisigen Gefühl seines gefühllosen, aggressiven Kusses. Ich schluchzte laut auf und erbrach mich auf den Waldboden.

_Genjutsu._

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich etwas ruhiger werden, doch mein Herz raste immer noch in meiner Brust und ich zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Sakura, ist alles in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt drang die besorgte Stimme Kakashis zu mir durch. Ich nickte kurz, wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über Augen, Wangen und Mund und ließ mir dann wacklig aufhelfen. Haltsuchend lehnte ich mich an Kakashi, der hilfreich einen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen hatte. Er fragte mich nicht, was geschehen, warum ich mit den Nerven so am Ende war, wofür ich ihm wirklich sehr dankbar war. Aber ich wusste, dass ich ihm auf jeden Fall eine Antwort für das eben Geschehene schuldig war. Irgendwann. Wenn ich nicht gerade vor Angst schluchzend am Boden kauerte.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

_Ich bin nicht schwach!_

Naruto lief sofort, als er uns gesehen hatte, auf mich und Kakashi zu und durchlöcherte mich mit Fragen. Ich ignorierte ihn, ließ mich nur erschöpft auf einen Baumstamm fallen und starrte auf den, mit bunten Blättern übersäte, Boden. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und dröhnte mir nur unangenehm laut in den Ohren. Ein stetiges Pochen, das mich immer wieder an diese schreckliche Illusion zurückdenken ließ. Erschaudernd wischte ich mir die Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

_Er lebt… Itachi lebt!_

In meiner Brust zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Sakura?" Verwirrt blickte ich auf. „Sasuke wird dich zurück nach Konoha begleiten. Deine Verfassung ist zu instabil." Kakashi blickte mich ernst an.

_Mit anderen Worten: Ich bin schwach…_

Zuerst wollte ich protestieren, wollte die Mission auf keinen Fall vorzeitig beenden, doch Kakashis Blick ließ mich meinen Protest widerwillig hinunterschlucken. Ich blickte auf den Boden und nickte ergeben.

Kakashi hatte Recht. Meine Gedanken würden die ganze Zeit über abschweifen und jedes Geräusch würde mich zusammenzucken lassen.

_Wie einen ängstlichen Ge-nin._

Ich seufzte frustriert.

Sasuke beobachtete mich ausdruckslos, während ich meine Sachen zusammen suchte und meinen Rucksack schulterte. Ich wusste, dass er mich mit skeptischen und forschenden Blicken musterte, aber ich ignorierte ihn. Ich war viel zu stark damit beschäftigt diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Schaudernd schloss ich meine Augen. Die Erinnerung fraß sich wie ein todbringendes Gift in meine Gedanken.

„Sakura!" Ich erschrak, bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Wir gehen.", befehlte Sasuke lakonisch. „H-Hai."

Völlig neben mir stehend verabschiedete ich mich von Naruto und Kakashi, der mich mit einem strengen Blick betrachtete. Ich bekam kaum mit, was Naruto alles während seines Redeschwalles zu mir sagte, nickte immer nur bestätigend vor mich hin.

~*~

Die Stille drückte meine Stimmung nur noch mehr. Bei jedem Geräusch blickte ich alarmiert über meine Schulter und erschrak beinahe zu Tode, wenn ich in Sasukes blutrote Sharingan blickte.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Schwach… Manipulierbar… Ich benahm mich gerade genauso wie es Itachi es von mir haben wollte! Ängstlich und klein! Und ich hasste es, hasste es, immer als schwach abgestempelt zu und nicht ernst genommen zu werden.

Zwar lief es mir bei dem Gedanken an Itachi und all den grauenvollen Dingen, die er mir antun könnte, eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, aber ich war verdammt noch mal eine Kunoichi! Eine Chu-nin!

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, ballte meine Hände fest zu Fäusten und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Sasuke passte sich mir wortlos an.

_Ich werde mich nicht kampflos von dir fertig machen lassen, Itachi Uchiha!_

~*~

Der Regen prasselte lautstark gegen die Fensterscheibe meines Schlafzimmers, was die Stille im Raum angenehm durchbrach. Ich legte meine Hand gegen die Glasscheibe und blickte hinaus in den wolkenbehangenen Himmel. Das Wetter passte hervorragend zu meiner Stimmung.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und ließ mich nach hinten fallen, starrte die triste Decke über mir an.

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich eine Gefangene innerhalb meiner eigenen vier Wände.

Seitdem Sasuke mich zurück nach Konoha gebracht hatte, waren bereits drei Tage vergangen. Drei Tage, in denen ich mich von der Außenwelt abgeschottet hatte und mich in meinem Zimmer versteckt hielt.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Fragen, die mir Tsunade und auch Kakashi sicherlich stellen würden, wurde mir schlecht.

Wie sollte ich ihnen auch bloß meine Situation erklären?

Die Schuldgefühle zerfraßen mich beinahe von innen. Es war meine Schuld, dass einer der größten Feinde Konohas noch am Leben war! Als ich die Möglichkeit hatte ihm das Leben zu nehmen, tat ich nichts!

Ich legte meine Hände auf mein Gesicht, wollte nichts mehr mit der Außenwelt zu tun haben.

„Es ist alles nur meine Schuld!" Ich hätte diesem ganzen Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten können!

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Haustür. Ich blieb liegen, reagierte nicht. Das Klopfen wurde energischer. Schließlich richtete ich mich seufzend auf, schaute im Vorbeigehen noch einmal in den Spiegel. Meine Haare sahen schrecklich aus, standen wild vom Kopf ab. Um das Gröbste in Ordnung zu bringen, fuhr ich mir mit den Händen durch die Haare, doch es war hoffnungslos. Resignierend öffnete ich die Wohnungstür.

„Sasuke?" Es überraschte mich den Uchiha hier zu sehen.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?" Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und gab nichts über seine Gefühle preis wie eh und je.

„Ähm, ja, klar. Komm rein." Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er an mir vorbei konnte, und schloss hinter ihm wieder die Tür. Verwirrt blickte ich auf seinen Rücken, während ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, welches Chaos in meiner Wohnung herrschte. Verlegen kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht mit Besuch ge-."

„Wieso verhältst du dich so seltsam?", unterbrach er mich barsch.

Ich blinzelte, wegen der plötzlichen Dreistigkeit, überrascht. Er sah mich auffordernd, kalt an. Abwährend verschränkte ich meine Hände vor der Brust. „Was soll das?"

„Es ist meine Pflicht mich um das Wohlergehen meines… Teams zu kümmern." Sein Zögern ließ mich meine Stirn runzeln.

„Es ist nichts. Du hast deine _Pflichten _bereits erfüllt, Sasuke." Abwertend betonte ich das Wort.

Sasuke wirkte nach außen hin völlig ruhig und gelassen, doch das leichte, fast unscheinbare Zucken seiner Augenbraue verriet mir seine wahren Gefühle.

Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Sein Blick war genauso stechend wie Itachis.

„Wie du meinst." Er rauschte theatralisch an mir vorbei und schlug lautstark die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Aufatmend ließ ich mich auf das Sofa sinken und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände.

Ich war verwirrt. Ziemlich verwirrt, um genau zu sein. Zum einen irritierte mich Sasuke und sein plötzliches Interesse an mir, auch wenn es scheinbar nur seine _Pflicht _war, dieses Interesse zu zeigen, hatte er mir doch die letzten paar Wochen nur zu deutlich seine Meinung über mich bewiesen.

Ich schnaubte.

Und dann war da noch Itachi… Itachi Uchiha… Er hätte an diesem Tag verdammt noch mal sterben sollen!

Schwungvoll stand ich auf, zog mich im Laufen aus und stellte mich anschließend unter die wohltuende Dusche, wollte all meine Sorgen einfach so davon spülen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch in meinem Wohnzimmer ließ mich erschrocken zusammenzucken. Mein Herzschlag raste und ich hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Ich spitzte meine Ohren, wollte auf ein weiteres Geräusch achten, doch das laute Prasseln des Wassers übertönte jedes andere. Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich den Wasserhahn zudrehte.

Ich lauschte noch einmal in die Stille hinein, konnte aber nichts, außer dem Rauschen meines Blutes in den Adern, hören. Jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper war angespannt. Ich rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass sich kalte Hände um meine Kehle schlangen und wie in der Illusion fest zudrückten.

Ich schluckte meine Angst hinunter, griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es um meinen nassen Körper.

Ein weiteres Geräusch erklang, doch dieses Mal aus der Küche.

Innerlich verfluchte ich mich dafür, keine Waffen bei mir zu haben. Meine Schritte hallten verräterisch laut an den gefliesten Wänden wieder und ließ mich jedes Mal ertappt zusammenzucken. Das Adrenalin rauschte laut durch meine Adern und ich bebte am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung, griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie vorsichtig, bedacht darauf keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen, herunter.

Mein Herz zersprang beinahe in meiner Brust und feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meinem frisch gewaschenen Körper.

Langsam trat ich in das Wohnzimmer, hatte meine Hände kampfbereit auf Augenhöhe erhoben und ließ meinen Blick rasch in jede Ecke des Raumes wandern., doch der Raum war leer.

Ich atmete tief aus, entspannte mich aber nicht.

Zaghaft setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und näherte mich angespannt der Küchentür. Meine Hand zuckte kampfbereit, konnte jeden Moment hervorschnellen und schmerzhaft einen Kiefer brechen.

Das laute Pochen meines Herzens in der Brust machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

Schwungvoll riss ich die Tür auf und stürmte hinein, wollte nach der Person schlagen, die ihren Kopf in meinen Kühlschrank steckte, doch dann hielt ich inne und blickte ungläubig und gleichzeitig unglaublich besänftigt auf den jungen Mann vor mir. „N-Naruto?" Meine Stimme klang erleichtert, vollkommen gelöst und meine angespannte Körperhaltung lockerte sich augenblicklich.

„Morgen, Sakura-chan!", begrüßte mich der Blonde grinsend, „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" Etwas verdutzt blickte ich ihn an, doch dann schüttelte ich lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, warte, ich ziehe mich schnell um."

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass ich nur in einem Handtuch gewickelt vor ihm stand, was ihn verlegen zur Seite blicken ließ. Schmunzelnd, und mit einem munteren Lächeln auf den Lippen, ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer und zog mich um.

Die ganze Aufregung nur wegen Naruto!

Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf und schloss die Schranktür.

Vor lauter Erleichterung bemerkte ich den schwarzen Raben, der auf einer Stromleitung auf dem Haus gegenüber saß und mich aus blutroten Augen musterte, nicht.

~*~*~

Fortsetzung folgt

So, das war das zweite Kapitel ;D

Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Kapitel


End file.
